Amour fraternel
by Ana Lagamine
Summary: Edward a enfin réussit à retrouver le corps de son petit frère.Mais maintenant, il faut retrouver ses membres! C'est une promesse...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Amour... fraternel

**Auteur :** obligée de signer..? bon... : Ana

**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist

**Personnages :** Principalement AruXEdo

**Disclaimer :** Bouhouhou... ! FullMetal n'est pas à moi! Ni Aru d'ailleur... TT.TT

Pour ceux qui craigne le Shônen ai, il y en a un tout petit peu! Alorsne prenez pas peur !! Bonne lecture !

Amour… fraternel

Un soir, prés du petit village de Resembool, dans une maison isolée où habitait Winry et sa grand-mère, le jeune Edward Elrick tenta une fois de plus de rendre le corps à son frère cadet. Ils avaient enfin réussi à retrouver la pierre mystique qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Enfin, le frère aîné fit sa dernière tentative qu'il s'était promit de la soirée.

-J'y suis presque… !KZAM

Une ombre apparut dans le gros nuage de poussières calciné, qui voletait.

-Aru ? Aru, c'est toi ?

-…

L'ombre de l'armure ne bougea pas…

-Aru !

-Niisan, je…

-Ouf… Tu es encore là.

-Mais Niisan ! Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon corps !

-Pas grave !

A présent Ed venait de se pendre à l'armure.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais encore perdu !

- !

-J'ai eu si peur !

-Niisan…

Un éclair bleu aux multiples reflets blancs traversa la pièce en partant du cercle de transmutation et atterrit violemment sur Aru. Ed, qui tenait l'armure dans ses bras fut expulsé à quelques mètres en arrière.

-Aru !

Rien. Pas un bruit, seuls, des nuages de cendres et un crissement d'électricité faisant vibrer l'air.

-ARU !!!

Ed se rua sur l'armure à présent à terre, avec d'épouvantables traces de brûlures ayant rongées à de nombreux endroits le fer.

-Aru, ça va ?!

Les mains tremblantes il souleva doucement le heaume et découvrit avec effarement, qu'il n'y avait plus le point d'attache entre l'âme et l'armure.

-Niisan…

La voix provint de quelque part tout prés de… du cercle de transmutation !

-Aru !

Lâchant la carcasse vide qu'était à présent l'armure. Ed se jeta sur le corps, allongé tout prés du cercle. Il le plaqua tout contre lui.

-Aru ! Ton… ton corps !!!

-Niisan… Je… j'ai froid !

-C'est normal, tu es tout nu !

A présent, Ed pleurait et toutes ses larmes coulait jusqu'au visage de son frère.

-Niisan ! C'est formidable !

-De quoi ? D'être nu ?

-Non ! Je ressens le froid ! Je sens aussi la chaleur de ton corps contre moi !

Il se redressa et étreignit son frère, affectueusement. Dans un mélange de joie et de pleurs, les deux frères restaient dans les bras de l'autre. Soudain, une irrépressible chaleur s'empara de Ed. Enfin, le corps tant attendu de son tendre petit frère était là, tout près de lui. Il leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de la seule famille qui lui restait à présent. Il caressa doucement l'arcade de son oreille et la petite mèche qui pointait dans la nuque de celui-ci.

-Niisan ?

Comme réveillé par un coup brutal derrière la tête, celui-ci sursauta.

-Ah ! Euh…

-Niisan, ça va ?

-Euh… Oui ! J'vais parfaitement bien ! Juste un peu secoué par cette transmutation !

-Dans ce cas, vas te reposer ! Je vais prévenir mamie Pinako !

-Non ! Ça va ! Att…

La porte se referma, dans un petit « clac » sonore, avant que Ed ne pu finir son « attend. ». Il resta assit dans la pénombre, le bras tendu vers elle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit une telle chose. Il aurait voulut garder son petit frère dans ses bras et le bercer comme il en avait si souvent rêvé.

Puis il dévisagea les lieux, c'était une petite pièce fermé au sous-sol, seule la lumière de quelque lampe à gaz éclairait les lieux. Il se leva et entreprit de laver le sol.

Un peu plus tard Aru revint, il avait revêtu un vieux jean et un t-shirt à manches longues beige et il était accompagné de Pinako. Alors celle-ci prit Ed dans ses petits bras.

-Bravo Ed ! Tu mérite bien de te reposer ! Allez ! Vas te coucher ! Je m'occupe du nettoyage !

-Mais ! Pinako ! Je ne suis pas…

-Que n'est ni, je te dis ! Vas te reposer !

Puis elle se tourna vers Aru.

-Toi aussi Aru ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de retrouver ton corps qu'il faut te ménager d'office !

-Bien comprit mamie Pinako ! Mais laisse moi faire quelque chose avant…

Aru se dirigea vers la veille armure qui lui avait servit de corps ces dernières années, il traça un cercle sur celle-ci. Il plaqua ses mains au bord et la foudre crut s'abattre dans la salle en direction de l'armure, un imposant nuage s'éleva et quand il fut dissipé, la grosse carcasse de fer était, le semblait-il, flambant neuve.

-Et voilà ! Je n'allais quand même la laisser dans ce triste état !

Pinako s'approcha, observa l'armure d'un œil expert, elle passa la main sur le métal puis se tourna vers les deux frères.

-C'est du beau travail… Bien ! Maintenant, au lit !

Tout trois remontèrent dans la pièce principale où Winry les attendaient avec impatience.

-Ed ! Aru ! Je suis si contente !

Ils répondirent tout deux d'un signe de la main, une en fer et une en chair.

-Allez ! Je vous aie dit de ne pas traîner pour vous coucher ! Bonne nuit.

Les deux frères n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour dire bonsoir à Winry, et ils montèrent dans l'une des chambres d'ami. Deux lits étaient disposés aux deux extrémités de la salle. Ed prit celui prés de la fenêtre et Aru contre le mur du fond, à côté d'une grande bibliothèque. Aru se déshabilla, se mit un grand pyjama puis s'engouffra dans les duvets, tout joyeux de pouvoir ressentir la douceur de ceux-ci. Ed ferma les longs rideaux. La lumière de la lune fut tamisée, elle était douce et reposante, quand elle envahit la pièce.

Il se coucha et réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé après sa transmutation. Il était sûr que quelque chose clochait, à la deuxième détonation, il n'avait rien fait, vu qu'il était pendu au cou de son petit frère. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était que le corps de Aru semblait avoir grandit, il n'avait pas la corpulence d'un petit garçon de dix ans, mais plutôt celle d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Et puis pendant qu'il avait commencé son ménage il n'avait pas retrouvé la pierre philosophale, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se soit…

Quelque chose venait de perturber Ed dans sa réflexion. Aru s'était levé et s'était approché de son lit.

-Niisan, je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Ben… parce que pouvoir ressentir la fraîcheur c'est bien… Mais je préférais plutôt la chaleur ! En fait… j'ai un peu froid dans mon lit.

-Allez viens !

Ed s'écarta et du se mettre sur une zone froide de son lit. Il frissonna pendant que son frère, lui, venait de s'installer là où il était.

-Plus trop froid ?

-Non, ça va… Merci Niisan !

Aru venait de passer ses bras autour du cou de son frère.

-C'est tout chaud !

Effectivement, c'était chaud. Ed s'empourpra en un rien de temps. Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son petit frère et le colla tout contre lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait réussi ! Il lui avait rendu son corps !

-Niisan, ça va ?

Ed lui passa l'autre bras dans le dos et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il déposa un baisé au creux de son cou.

-Je suis tellement heureux…

A son tour Aru descendit ses bras dans le dos de son frère, jusqu'en dessus des hanches. Il frissonna quand il effleura l'auto mail de celui-ci. Le contact avec le fer, avait été glaçant. Néanmoins, il se sentit rassuré quand sa main retomba sur la chaleur de la peau de son dos.

-Niisan, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir et… rêver !

-Mais alors… qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand je dormais ?

-Je t'écoutait…baille parler dans ton sommeille…

-Tu m'écou… hein ?!

-Zzz… Zzz…

Aru dormait déjà, il avait laissé son frère seul avec son désir, pour la personne qui dormait dans ses bras, le consumer de l'intérieur. Jamais il eu autant envie de garder son frère près de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Amour... fraternel

**Auteur :** Bah... toujours moi : Ana

**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist

**Personnages :** Principalement AruXEdo

**Disclaimer :** Bouhouhou... ! FullMetal n'est pas à moi! Même pas un tout petit peu... Ni Aru d'ailleur... TT.TT

Bonne lecture !

Amour fraternel.

Au petit matin quand Ed se réveilla, Aru n'était plus là. Prenant peur, Ed sauta du lit et dévala à toue vitesse les escaliers.

-Aru ?! ARU !!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Niisan ?

Aru était dans la cuisine avec Pinako, il préparait à manger. Ed était tout essoufflé quand il arriva dans la pièce. Sans attendre il se jeta au cou de son petit frère.

-Niisan ?

-J'ai crus n'avoir seulement rêvé, le fait de t'avoir rendu ton corps !

Et il lui posa un baiser sur les cheveux, avant de le lâcher.

-Dis Niisan, ça te dit qu'on aille faire le petit déjeuner dehors ?

-Mais c'est que, c'est une bonne idée ça !

-Tu mangeras avec nous, mamie Pinako ?

-Non. J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire !

-Et Winry ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le puisse, elle partit très tôt ce matin pour aller faire des achats pour toute une commande d'auto mail.

-Bon ! Et bien, on va se retrouver à manger dehors rien que tout les deux Niisan !

Ed ouvrit le placard et sortit des assiettes et commença à mettre la table. Aru quant à lui finit de préparer à manger. Une fois tous ça fait, ils s'installèrent à table. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment maintenant et les rayons du soleil étaient chauds.

-Dis Niisan ?

-Hum… Oui ?

-Avec mamie Pinako on n'a pas retrouvé la pierre philosophale. C'est toi qui l'as prise ?

-Bah… Euh… Non !

-Dans ce cas… Nous devons en trouver une autre !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, maintenant… ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?! Je t'ai promis de te rendre ton bras et ta jambe !

-Mais… !

-Non ! Une promesse est une promesse !

-Si tu insistes…

-Merci Niisan !

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier ! Allez manges ! Faut que tu prennes des forces et que tu te réhabitues à manger !

-Oui !

Ils finirent de manger et commencèrent à ranger.

-Aru, il faudra partir le plus tôt possible. Que penses-tu de demain ou après demain ?

-Demain, me semble un peu précipité. Alors je opte pour après demain ! Et plus vite partit plus vite tu retrouvera tes membres !

Aru se tenait devant le lavabo et passait les plats sous l'eau. Ed s'approcha et le prit par la taille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Niisan ?

-Je suis en train de me demander ce que je serais devenu sans toi !

Aru attrapa la serviette s'essuya un peu les mains. Il se retourna et prit son frère dans les bras.

-Pas grand-chose ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un idiot sans moi !

-Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Puis les deux frères se mirent à rigoler joyeusement tout en faisant la vaisselle. Aru s'occupait de laver pendant que Ed séchait les plats. Puis, Aru partit s'entraîner dehors, près du lac. Ed lui, alla se plonger dans les bouquins, histoire de chercher si il y avait moyen de trouver quelque chose de comparable à la pierre philosophale. Il chercha pendant près de deux heures sans succès. S'étirant à la manière d'un chat, il se leva. Il monta dans la chambre et se changea. Il s'enfila un pantalon ample et un t-shirt de lin beige, ainsi que des sandales. Il sortit. Avant d'avoir atteint la porte il croisa Pinako.

…

Aux abords du lac, Aru s'entraînait avec joie. Il ressentait une liberté immense lorsque son corps transpirait sous l'effort. Quand il fut satisfait de ces longues heures de sport, il se retourna pour rentrer. Mais à une dizaine de mètres de là, son frère arriva.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Si tu viens pour t'entraîner. Non !

-Hé ! Hé !

Tout deux commencèrent des frappes de base. Aru ayant retrouvé son corps, il se mouvait beaucoup plus rapidement. Le rythme soutenu était rapide. Difficile à suivre des yeux. Les deux combattant semblait jouer et riait joyeusement. Il s'amusait à feinter, attaquer de front, pivoter, sauter, rouler. Puis cela devint, en quelque sorte, une épreuve de force. Chacun essayant de battre l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où Aru perdit l'équilibre. Il trébucha en arrière et allait atterrir dans l'eau. Ed arriva lui attrapa le t-shirt et pivota sur lui-même. Trop tard… Ils atterrirent tout deux dans l'eau. Ed les fesses par terre et son frère allongé de tout son long sur lui.

-Tu aurais pu te réceptionner !

-Pardon Niisan !

-Finalement on a est trempé tout les deux !

Aru enleva son t-shirt et le jeta sur la berge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Hé ! Hé !

Il se rua dans l'eau et commença à asperger Ed.

-Ah ouais… Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là ?!

-Fais attention, tu vas rouiller !

-Un peu de respect pour ton grand frère !

Il avait dit ça, mais riait de bon cœur. Ed se leva et se rua sur son frère. Une bataille enragée s'engagea dans l'eau. Non loin de là, à l'orée de la forêt. Winry et Pinako regardait la scène.

-Il t'a dit qu'ils allaient partirent…

-Oui. Aru veut retrouver ses membres au plus vite.

-Ils n'en n'ont jamais assez marre de nous laisser… ?


End file.
